The present invention relates to an aqueous dispersion comprising photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid and the preparation and use thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,717 states that preparation processes for dispersions containing photosensitive silver halide and organic silver salts which allow the pH of the dispersion to rise above 9.0 using alkali salts of alkali or ammonium salts of organic acids such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,273 and DOS 28 24 556 (=U.S. patent application Ser. No. 803,549, filed Jun. 6, 1977) give rise to silver hydroxide during the processes and to a loss of silver due to precipitation of silver hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,717 discloses a preparation process for dispersions of photosensitive silver halide and half soaps of organic acids and silver salts of organic acids in which a pH of less than 9.0 is maintained to improve the conversion percentage and improve the general quality thereof. It is well known that hydrolysis of silver halides to silver hydroxide and silver oxide give rise to increased background densities in conventional silver halide emulsions, see e.g. The Theory of the Photographic Process Fourth Edition, Ed. T. H. James, Eastman Kodak (1977), page 395, and hence the silver oxide formed at high pH""s would also be expected to give rise to increased background and in general reduced stability in the background density in photothermographic materials.
WO 97/04355 discloses a photothermographic recording material, comprising a support and a photo-addressable thermally developable element comprising photosensitive silver halide in catalytic association with a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, an organic reducing agent for said substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid in thermal working relationship therewith and a binder, characterized in that said binder comprises a non-proteinaceous water-soluble binder, a non-proteinaceous water-dispersible binder or a mixture of a non-proteinaceous water-soluble binder and a non-proteinaceous water-dispersible binder. The emulsion used for coating the photographic silver behenate emulsion layer of invention example number 40 has a pH well below 8 as can be adduced from the pH""s disclosed for the ingredients used.
In photothermographic materials in which both partners of the oxidation-reduction reaction forming the elemental silver particles which make up the image are still present after image development, there is a constant demand for ways of stabilizing these materials both before and after image formation without the necessity for lengthy conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an aqueous dispersion comprising photosensitive silver halide and substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acids capable of being used in the preparation of photothermographic materials with improved stability of the background density without the necessity for lengthy conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for preparing an aqueous dispersion comprising photosensitive silver halide and substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acids capable of being used in the preparation of photothermographic materials with improved stability of the background density without the necessity for lengthy conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a photothermographic recording material with improved stability of the background density without the necessity for lengthy conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.
Surprisingly it has been found that by increasing the pH of aqueous dispersions comprising photosensitive silver halide and substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acids temporarily to a pH at or above 8.0, that photothermographic recording materials coated with such dispersions exhibit a substantial reduction in background density and an improvement in the stability of the background density without the necessity for lengthy conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities.
The above-mentioned objects are realized by a preparation process for a first aqueous dispersion comprising an ex-situ photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, comprising the steps of: separately preparing a second aqueous dispersion comprising the ex-situ photosensitive silver halide and a third aqueous dispersion comprising the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid; and mixing the second aqueous dispersion with the third aqueous dispersion to produce a mixture thereof, characterized in that the first aqueous dispersion thereby produced is substantially free of a water-soluble metal or ammonium salt of an aliphatic carboxylic acid with greater than 12 carbon atoms and the process further comprises a step selected from the group consisting of: increasing the pH of the second aqueous dispersion to a value of at least 8.0 prior to mixing with the third aqueous dispersion; increasing the pH of the third aqueous dispersion to a value of at least 8.0 prior to mixing with the second aqueous dispersion; and increasing the pH of the mixture to a value of at least 8.0.
The above-mentioned objects are further realized by a first aqueous dispersion comprising an ex-situ photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid obtainable by the above-mentioned preparation process.
The above-mentioned objects are also realized by the use of the above-mentioned first aqueous dispersion in preparing a photo-addressable thermally developable element of a photothermographic recording material, the photo-addressable thermally developable element comprising the photosensitive silver halide, the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, a reducing agent therefor in thermal working relationship therewith and a binder.
The above-mentioned objects are also realized by a preparation process for a fourth aqueous dispersion comprising a second in-situ photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, comprising the steps of: (I) providing the above-described third aqueous dispersion and (II) partially converting the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid in the third aqueous dispersion with a non-fluoro halide ion source into the second in-situ photosensitive silver halide thereby producing the fourth aqueous dispersion; characterized in that the fourth aqueous dispersion thereby produced is substantially free of a water-soluble metal or ammonium salt of an aliphatic carboxylic acid with greater than 12 carbon atoms and the process further comprises a step selected from the group consisting of: increasing the pH of the third aqueous dispersion to a value of at least 8.0 prior to step (II); increasing the pH of the third aqueous dispersion to a value of at least 8.0 during step (II); and increasing the pH of the aqueous dispersion resulting from step (II) to a value of at least 8.0.
The above-mentioned objects are also realized by a fourth aqueous dispersion comprising a second in-situ photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid obtainable by the above-mentioned preparation process.
The above-mentioned objects are also realized by, the use of the above-mentioned fourth aqueous dispersion in preparing a photo-addressable thermally developable element of a photothermographic recording material, the photo-addressable thermally developable element comprising the photosensitive silver halide, the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, a reducing agent therefor in thermal working relationship therewith and a binder.
Further preferred embodiments of the present invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The term aqueous for the purposes of the present invention means containing at least 60% by volume of water, preferably at least 80% by volume of water, and optionally containing water-miscible organic solvents such as alcohols e.g. methanol, ethanol, 2-propanol, butanol, iso-amyl alcohol, octanol, cetyl alcohol etc.; glycols e.g. ethylene glycol; glycerine; N-methyl pyrrolidone; methoxypropanol; and ketones e.g. 2-propanone and 2-butanone etc.
The term water-soluble salt means salts with a solubility in water at 20xc2x0 C. of at least 2 mg/L. The term metal or ammonium salt of an aliphatic carboxylic acid with greater than 12 carbon atoms, includes lithium, potassium, sodium, rubidium, caesium and ammonium salts of aliphatic carboxylic acids, such as behenic and stearic acid, and mixtures thereof.
Substantially free of means not intentionally present and if present only present in trace quantities.
Substantially light-insensitive means not intentionally light sensitive and resistant to darkening upon exposure.
The UAg of an aqueous liquid is defined in this specification as the potential difference between a silver electrode (of 99.99% purity) in the aqueous liquid and a reference electrode consisting of a Ag/AgCl-electrode in 3 M KCl solution at room temperature connected with the liquid via a salt bridge consisting of a 10% KNO3 salt solution.
S is defined as that exposure in mJ/m2 at which the photothermographic recording material attained an optical density of 1.0 above Dmin. Thus the lower the value of S, the higher the photosensitivity of the photothermographic recording material.
By the term xe2x80x9cheat solventxe2x80x9d in this specification is meant a non-hydrolyzable organic material which is in solid state in the recording layer at temperatures below 50xc2x0 C. but becomes a plasticizer for the recording layer in the heated region and/or liquid solvent for at least one of the redox-reactants, e.g. the reducing agent for the first silver salt, at a temperature above 60xc2x0 C.
By thermally developable under substantially water-free conditions as used is the present specification, means heating at a temperature of 80xc2x0 to 250xc2x0 C. under conditions in which the reaction system is approximately in equilibrium with water in the air, and water for inducing or promoting the reaction is not particularly or positively supplied from the exterior of the thermographic recording material. Such a condition is described in T. H. James, xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Process, Fourth Edition, Macmillan 1977, page 374.
The term photosensitive silver halide covers in-situ photosensitive silver halide, ex-situ photosensitive silver halide and mixtures of in-situ and ex-situ photosensitive silver halides.
Ex-situ photosensitive silver halide means photosensitive silver halide not prepared by the partial conversion of an organic silver salt by reaction with a non-fluoro halide ion source.
In-situ photosensitive silver halide means photosensitive silver halide prepared by the partial conversion of an organic silver salt by reaction with a non-fluoro halide ion source.
The terms first in-situ photosensitive silver halide and second in-situ photosensitive silver halide refer to the first mentioned and second mentioned in-situ silver halides, which can be the same or different.
The photosensitive silver halide used the present invention may be any photosensitive silver halide such as silver bromide, silver iodide, silver chloride, silver bromoiodide, silver chlorobromoiodide, silver chlorobromide etc. The silver halide may be in any form which is photosensitive including, but not limited to, cubic, orthorhombic, tabular, tetrahedral, octagonal etc. and may have epitaxial growth of crystals thereon.
The silver halide used in the present invention may be employed without modification. However, it may be chemically sensitized with a chemical sensitizing agent such as a compound containing sulphur, selenium, tellurium etc., or a compound containing gold, platinum, palladium, iron, ruthenium, rhodium or iridium etc., a reducing agent such as a tin halide etc., or a combination thereof. The details of these procedures are described in T. H. James, xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Processxe2x80x9d, Fourth Edition, Macmillan Publishing Co. Inc., New York (1977), Chapter 5, pages 149 to 169.
The grain size of the silver halide particles can be determined by the Moeller Teller method in the sample containing silver halide particles is sedimented upon a filter paper, which is submerged in electrolyte together with a negative platinum needle-shaped electrode and a reference electrode. The silver halide particles on the filter paper are slowly scanned individually with the needle-shaped electrode, whereupon the silver halide grains are individually electrochemically reduced at the cathode. This electrochemical reduction is accompanied by a current pulse, which is registered as a function of time and integrated to give the charge transfer Q for the electrochemical reduction of the silver halide particle, which is proportional to its volume. From their volume the equivalent circular grain diameter of each grain can be determined and therefrom the average particle size and size distribution.
The photosensitive silver halide used in the present invention may be employed in a range of 0.1 to 100 mol percent; preferably, from 0.2 to 80 mol percent; particularly preferably from 0.3 to 50 mol percent; especially preferably from 0.5 to 35 mol %; and especially from 1 to 12 mol % of substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid.
So-called in-situ silver halide can be prepared by conversion of a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid with a non-fluoro halide ion source such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,075, WO 97/48104 and WO 97/48105.
The substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid has as its organic group: aryl, aralkyl, alkaryl or alkyl groups. Aliphatic carboxylic acids known as fatty acids, wherein the aliphatic carbon chain has preferably at least 12 C-atoms, are preferred e.g. silver laurate, silver palmitate, silver stearate, silver hydroxystearate, silver oleate, silver behenate and silver arichidate, which silver salts are also called xe2x80x9csilver soapsxe2x80x9d. Other silver salts of an organic carboxylic acid as described in GB 1,439,478, e.g. silver benzoate, and silver salts of organic carboxylic acids described in Research Disclosure 17029, but excluding silver salts of organic carboxylic acids substituted with a heterocyclic thione group as disclosed in Research Disclosure 12542 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,830, may also be used to produce a thermally developable silver image. Combinations of the first silver salts may also be used in the present invention. Aqueous dispersions of first silver salts or mixtures thereof can be produced as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,616 and EP-A 848286 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,049.
The terms first aqueous dispersion, second aqueous dispersion, third aqueous dispersion and fourth aqueous dispersion refer to different dispersions. The terms first, second, third and fourth are short-hand for first mentioned, second mentioned, third mentioned and fourth mentioned and are used to unambiguously identify the aqueous dispersion being referred to.
The first aqueous dispersion incorporates so-called ex-situ silver halide in which ex-situ silver halide is either mixed with particles of substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid or is present during the preparation of the particles of substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,049. The first aqueous dispersion may further comprise a first in situ photosensitive silver halide.
The processes for preparing the first aqueous dispersion comprising photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt or an organic carboxylic acid, according to the present invention, all involve a step in which a pH of at least 8.0 is attained during the preparation process. This brings about the surprising result of achieving at least Dmin stabilization without resorting to conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities, neglible drift in Dmin being observed in the dark over a week at 20xc2x0 C. and ca. 45% relative humidity. It is preferred that this pH value be realized with ammonia either as gaseous ammonia or as an aqueous ammonia solution. The pH value should preferably not rise above a value of 10.5 during the preparation process.
The process for preparing the first aqueous dispersion, according to the present invention, preferably also includes the addition of a water-soluble silver salt having a solubility in water at 20xc2x0 C. of greater than 0.1 g/L at any stage of the preparation process.
The second aqueous dispersion comprising an ex-situ photosensitive silver halide can be produced using conventional dispersion techniques such as described in Chapter III of xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Process Fourth Edition, Ed. T. H. James, Eastman Kodak (1977)xe2x80x9d.
Research Disclosure number 17029, published in June 1978, in section II gives a survey of different methods of preparing organic silver salts. In order to obtain a fine dispersion of an organic silver salt, either the synthesis has to be carried out in an organic solvent medium as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,458 or in a mixture of water and a substantially water insoluble organic solvent as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,908 for silver carboxylates.
To obtain the third aqueous dispersion comprising such substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acids, any conventional dispersion techniques may be used, for example ball milling, microfluidization, pearl mills etc. together with anionic surfactants, non-ionic surfactants and/or dispersion agents. Alternatively the third aqueous dispersion comprising a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid can be produced directly such as disclosed in EP-A 848 286 and EP-A 754 969.
The processes for preparing the first aqueous dispersion comprising photosensitive silver halide and a substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, according to the present invention, all involve a step in which a pH of at least 8.0 is attained during the preparation process. This achieves the surprising result of achieving at least Dmin stabilization without resorting to conditioning at elevated temperatures and high relative humidities, neglible drift in Dmin being observed in the dark over a week at 20xc2x0 C. and ca. 45% relative humidity. It is preferred that this pH value be realized with ammonia either as gaseous ammonia or as an aqueous ammonia solution. The pH value should preferably not rise above a value of 10.5 during the preparation process.
The process for preparing the fourth aqueous dispersion, according to the present invention, preferably also includes the addition of a water-soluble silver salt having a solubility in water at 20xc2x0 C. of greater than 0.1 g/L at any stage of the preparation process.
Whereas in convention photographic emulsions addition of a water-soluble silver salt to a dispersion of photosensitive silver halide prior to coating produces a photographic material with a very high fogging level, it has been surprisingly found that the addition of a silver salt with a water-solubility greater than 0.1 g/L water to an aqueous dispersion of a substantially light-insensitive and substantially water-insoluble organic silver salt and a photosensitive silver halide surprisingly produced much lower S-values and hence much higher photosensitivities than those observed in the case of the addition of ammonia or the soluble silver salt alone, while having only a marginal effect on the background density of prints produced therewith.
Preferred water-soluble silver salts have a solubility in water at 20xc2x0 C. of greater than 1 g/L.
Suitable water-soluble silver salts according to the present invention include silver nitrate, silver acetate, silver propionate, silver sulfate, silver butyrate, silver isobutyrate, silver benzoate, silver tartrate, silver salicylate, silver malonate, silver succinate and silver lactate, with water-soluble silver salts selected from the group consisting of silver nitrate, silver acetate, silver lactate and silver sulfate being preferred.
It is known in silver halide photography that addition of soluble silver salts to a dispersion of a silver halide produces an increase in UAg (=decrease in pAg=an increase in free silver ion concentration), which can result in partial reduction of the silver salts present, thereby producing metallic silver nuclei. Such metallic silver nuclei give rise to an increased fogging level in silver halide photographic materials. It is possible that an analogous effect is the basis for the sensitivity increase arising from the addition of water-soluble silver salt.
According to the present invention, the photothermographic recording material of the present invention comprises a support and a photo-addressable thermally developable element, which fulfils two requirements: (i) it contains a first silver salt, a reducing agent for the first silver salt in thermal working relationship therewith, a photosensitive silver halide and a binder; and (ii) it comprises a layer obtainable by coating a first aqueous dispersion or a fourth aqueous dispersion, according to the present invention.
These two requirements will overlap in that the first aqueous dispersion contains an ex-situ photosensitive silver halide and a third aqueous dispersion comprising the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid and optionally contains a reducing agent for the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, a spectral sensitizer, a supersensitizer, one or more stabilizers and a binder; or the fourth aqueous dispersion contains the above-mentioned third aqueous emulsion partially converted into a second in-situ photosensitive silver halide and optionally contains a reducing agent for the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, a spectral sensitizer, a supersensitizer, one or more stabilizers and a binder.
The photo-addressable thermally developable element may comprise a single layer, i.e. produced with the aqueous dispersion according to the present invention, or may comprise more than one layer, one of which is produced with the first or fourth aqueous dispersion and the other layers containing the other ingredients necessary for image formation e.g. a reducing agent for the first silver salt, a binder, a toning agent and one or more stabilizers. In this layer system the photosensitive silver halide should be in catalytic association with the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid, the spectral sensitizer should be optionally together with a supersensitizer in intimate sensitizing association with the silver halide particles and the other ingredients active in the thermal development process or pre- or post-development stabilization of the element should be in the same layer or in other layers with the proviso that the organic reducing agent and the toning agent, if present, should be in thermal working relationship with the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid i.e. during the thermal development process the reducing agent and the toning agent, if present, are able to diffuse to the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid.
The photo-addressable thermally developable element may also be coated with a protective layer.
Suitable organic reducing agents for the reduction of substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acids are organic compounds containing at least one active hydrogen atom linked to O, N or C, such as is the case with: aromatic di- and tri-hydroxy compounds; aminophenols; METOL(trademark); p-phenylene-diamines; alkoxynaphthols, e.g. 4-methoxy-1-naphthol described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,41; pyrazolidin-3-one type reducing agents, e.g. PHENIDONE(trademark); pyrazolin-5-ones; indan-1,3-dione derivatives; hydroxytetrone acids; hydroxytetronimides; hydroxylamine derivatives such as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,901; hydrazine derivatives; and reductones e.g. ascorbic acid; see also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,809, 3,080,254, 3,094,417 and 3,887,378. Particularly suitable reducing agents are sterically hindered phenols, bisphenols, sulfonamidophenols and those described in WO97/04357.
Combinations of reducing agents may also be used that on heating become reactive partners in the reduction of the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid. For example, combinations of sterically hindered phenols with sulfonyl hydrazide reducing agents such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,738; trityl hydrazides and formyl-phenyl-hydrazides such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,695; trityl hydrazides and formyl-phenyl-hydrazides with diverse auxiliary reducing agents such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,505, 5,545,507 and 5,558,983; acrylonitrile compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,515 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,339; and 2-substituted malonodialdehyde compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,130
The film-forming binder for use in the aqueous dispersions and photo-addressable thermally developable element of the present invention may a water-dispersible or a water-soluble binder.
Suitable water-soluble film-forming binders are: polyvinyl alcohol, polyacrylamide, polymethacrylamide, polyacrylic acid, polymethacrylic acid, polyethyleneglycol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, proteinaceous binders such as gelatine, modified gelatines such as phthaloyl gelatine, polysaccharides, such as starch, gum arabic and dextran and water-soluble cellulose derivatives.
Suitable water-dispersible binders are any water-insoluble polymers e.g. water-insoluble cellulose derivatives, polyurethanes, polyesters polycarbonates and polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-ethylenically unsaturated compounds such as after-chlorinated polyvinyl chloride, partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl acetals, preferably polyvinyl butyral, and homopolymers and copolymers produced using monomers selected from the group consisting of: vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride, acrylonitrile, acrylamides, methacrylamides. methacrylates, acrylates, methacrylic acid, acrylic acid, vinyl esters, styrenes, dienes and alkenes; or mixtures thereof.
It should be noted that there is no clear cut transition between a polymer dispersion and a polymer solution in the case of very small polymer particles resulting in the smallest particles of the polymer being dissolved and those slightly larger being in dispersion.
Water-dispersible binders with crosslinkable groups, e.g. epoxy groups, aceto-acetoxy groups and crosslinkable double bonds are also preferred. Preferred water-dispersible binders for use in the photo-addressable thermally developable element of the present invention are polymer latexes as disclosed in WO 97/04355.
The above mentioned binders or mixtures thereof may be used in conjunction with waxes or xe2x80x9cheat solventsxe2x80x9d also called xe2x80x9cthermal solventsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cthermosolventsxe2x80x9d improving the reaction speed of the redox-reaction at elevated temperature.
The photo-addressable thermally developable element of the photothermographic recording material and aqueous dispersions, according to the present invention, may contain a spectral sensitizer, optionally together with a supersensitizer, for the silver halide appropriate for the wavelength of the light source which may in the near UV, visible, e.g. 630 nm, 670 nm etc., or IR, parts of spectrum. The silver halide may be spectrally sensitized with various known dyes including cyanine, merocyanine, styryl, hemicyanine, oxonol, hemioxonol and xanthene dyes optionally, particularly in the case of sensitization to infra-red radiation, in the presence of a so-called supersensitizer. Useful cyanine dyes include those having a basic nucleus, such as a thiazoline nucleus, an oxazoline nucleus, a pyrroline nucleus, a pyridine nucleus, an oxazole nucleus, a thiazole nucleus, a selenazole nucleus and an imidazole nucleus. Useful merocyanine dyes which are preferred include those having not only the above described basic nuclei but also acid nuclei, such as a thiohydantoin nucleus, a rhodanine nucleus, an oxazolidinedione nucleus, a thiazolidinedione nucleus, a barbituric acid nucleus, a thiazolinone nucleus, a malononitrile nucleus and a pyrazolone nucleus. In the above described cyanine and merocyanine dyes, those having imino groups or carboxyl groups are particularly effective.
According to the present invention the photo-addressable thermally developable element and aqueous dispersions may further include a supersensitizer. Preferred supersensitizers are selected from the group of compounds consisting of: mercapto-compounds, disulfide-compounds, stilbene compounds, organoborate compounds and styryl compounds.
In order to obtain a neutral black image tone in the higher densities and neutral grey in the lower densities, the photo-addressable thermally developable element and aqueous dispersions according to the present invention may contain one or more toning agents. The toning agents should be in thermal working relationship with the substantially light-insensitive silver salt of an organic carboxylic acid and the reducing agents therefor during thermal processing.
In order to obtain further improvement in shelf-life and background density level, stabilizers and antifoggants may be incorporated into the photo-addressable thermally developable elements and aqueous dispersions of the present invention.
The support for the photothermographic recording material and aqueous dispersions according to the present invention may be transparent, translucent or opaque and is preferably a thin flexible carrier made e.g. from paper, polyethylene coated paper or transparent resin film, e.g. made of a cellulose ester, e.g. cellulose triacetate, polypropylene, polycarbonate or polyester, e.g. polyethylene terephthalate. The support may be in sheet, ribbon or web form. The support may be subbed with a subbing layer. It may also be made of an opacified resin composition.
The photothermographic recording materials used in the present invention may also contain antihalation or acutance dyes which absorb light which has passed through the photosensitive thermally developable photographic material, thereby preventing its reflection. Such dyes may be incorporated into the photo-addressable thermally developable element or in any other layer of the photothermographic material of the present invention.
In a preferred embodiment the photothermographic recording material of the present invention an antistatic layer is applied to an outermost layer.
Surfactants are surface active agents which are soluble compounds which reduce the interfacial tension between a liquid and a solid. The aqueous dispersions of the present invention may contain anionic, non-ionic or amphoteric surfactants, with anionic and non-ionic surfactants preferred as disclosed in WO 97/04356. Suitable dispersants are natural polymeric substances, synthetic polymeric substances and finely divided powders, for example finely divided non-metallic inorganic powders such as silica.
The coating of any layer of the aqueous dispersions of the present invention may proceed by any coating technique e.g. such as described in Modern Coating and Drying Technology, edited by Edward D. Cohen and Edgar B. Gutoff, (1992) VCH Publishers Inc., 220 East 23rd Street, Suite 909 New York, N.Y. 10010, USA.
Photothermographic recording materials, according to the present invention, may be exposed with radiation of wavelength between an X-ray wavelength and a 5 microns wavelength with the image either being obtained by pixel-wise exposure with a finely focused light source, such as a CRT light source; a UV, visible or IR wavelength laser, such as a He/Ne-laser or an IR-laser diode, e.g. emitting at 780 nm, 830 nm or 850 nm; or a light emitting diode, for example one emitting at 659 nm; or by direct exposure to the object itself or an image therefrom with appropriate illumination e.g. with UV, visible or IR light.
For the thermal development of image-wise exposed photothermographic recording materials, according to the present invention, any sort of heat source can be used that enables the recording materials to be uniformly heated to the development temperature in a time acceptable for the application concerned e.g. contact heating, radiative heating, microwave heating etc.
Photothermographic recording materials according to the present invention may be used for both the production of transparencies, for example in the medical diagnostic field in which black-imaged transparencies are widely used in inspection techniques operating with a light box, reflection type prints, for example in the hard copy graphics field and in microfilm applications. For such applications the support will be transparent or opaque, i.e. having a white light reflecting aspect. Should a transparent base be used, the base may be colourless or coloured, e.g. with a blue colour for medical diagnostic applications.
The invention is described hereinafter by way of INVENTION EXAMPLES 1 to 6 and COMPARATIVE EXAMPLES 1 and 2 in which all percentages are percentages by weight unless otherwise specified and the following ingredients were used:
photo-addressable thermally developable element:
R16875=R16875, a phthaloyl gelatine from ROUSSELOT;
K7598=Type 7598, a calcium-free gelatin from AGFA-GEVAERT GELATINEFABRIEK;
AgB=silver behenate
LOWINOX 22IB46=2-propyl-bis(2-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)methane from CHEM. WERKE LOWI;
SENSI 01=
Surfactant Nr. 1=MARLON(trademark) A-396, a sodium alkyl-phenylsulfonate from Hxc3xcls;
Surfactant Nr. 2=ERKANTOL(trademark) BX, a sodium disopropyl-naphthalenesulfonate from BAYER;
Surfactant Nr. 3=ULTRAVON(trademark) W, supplied as a 75-85% concentrate of a sodium arylsulfonate by CIBA-GEIGY;
STABI 01=
STABI 02=4-methyl-phthalic acid; and
STABI 03=phenyl tribromomethyl sulfone.
TA01=phthalazine;
antihalation layer:
K7598=Type 7598, a calcium-free gelatin from AGFA-GEVAERT GELATINEFABRIEK vorm. KOEPFF and Sxc3x96HNE;
KIESELSOL 300F=a 30% aqueous dispersion of colloidal silica from BAYER; and
LATEX 01=a poly(ethylacrylate) latex.
ANTIHALO 01
protective layer:
K7598=Type 7598, a calcium-free gelatin from AGFA-GEVAERT GELATINEFABRIEK;
Surfactant Nr. 4=ammonium salt of perfluoro-octanoic acid.
The silver halide emulsion consisting of 11.44% by weight of 100 mol % silver bromide with a weight average particle size of 73 nm as measured with the Moeller Teller method (see above for details) and 5.17% by weight of R16875 as dispersing agent in deionized water was prepared using conventional silver halide preparation techniques at 50.5xc2x0 C. such as described, for example, in T. H. James, xe2x80x9cThe Theory of the Photographic Processxe2x80x9d, Fourth Edition, Macmillan Publishing Co. Inc., New York (1977), Chapter 3, pages 88-104.